Talk:Jihad on Neutrality
Listing of Single-Nation Alliances Is it really necessary to list single nation alliances? It seems that it will clutter up the list, with the rate of such 'alliances' declaring war. ~CaladinK : Well, Rogal will likely agree with you, but I'm a propnant that if it happened, it gets put in the wiki. Right now there are only two, and it seems pretty manageable -- if it gets out of control, I agree that something will need to be done. Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 17:46, September 22, 2013 (UTC) : Consolidation is always an option :) Tiagoroth (talk • ) 00:01, September 25, 2013 (UTC) :An individual declaring war on an alliance isn't very notable, in my opinion. One compromise would be to have a single listing for micros, maybe including how many of them, and have a note reference that lists the nations/alliances in all of the micros at the bottom of the page. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:18, Tuesday, 24 September 2013 ( ) Preceding War Is the Texas Rum War really significant enough to be considered the preceding war? It seems to be more a single rogue nation attacking an alliance than an actual war.CaladinK (talk • ) 08:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) :"independent texas" had between 8-10 members at the time of the conflict. Was down to five a couple weeks ago, completely defunct now. Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 22:09, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Organization This article badly needs to be organized. Instead of all the body of the article with no sections it should be broken down into sections with an introduction that summarizes the contents, see CN:STYLE for more. The external links also need to be organized, preferably similar to how things are done in the past with war articles. — RogalDorn 17:07, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, broken down into parts. In the external links, are you talking about separating it into DoWs and Withdrawls/Surrenders? Since there have yet been none of the latter, I have just left them in chronological order as it seems to make it easier were one looking to make sense of this mess. Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 21:50, October 10, 2013 (UTC) ::I organized most external links according to our normal external links conventions for war articles. I also copyedited the article and removed the Wikify template. Good work so far adding so much narrative to the article Walsh. — RogalDorn 00:59, October 11, 2013 (UTC) UOKMB/TTE I'm not quite sure why UOKMB spying on TTE (and TTE's subsequent attack) are part of this article. There's nothing in the article suggesting how that incident is related to MQ's attack on TDO. Gopherbashi Sanction Race Updater 21:13, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, I went to the source and asked. Apparently the spying was in some way related to the whole MQ thing, if not directly to MQ. Won't break my heart if it gets it's own page, but this seemed like the logical place to stick it until it sorts itself out. Nothing saying the source was telling me the truth either, I guess. Walsh the Beloved (talk • ) 21:42, November 3, 2013 (UTC)